From the perspective of a financial institution customer, it can sometimes be a complicated, cumbersome, and time-consuming process to enroll in a financial service provided by a financial institution. For example, when opening a new account, joining a rewards program, or signing up for a service that provides assistance to a customer when a draw on the customer's account exceeds a certain limit, the customer may be required to attend an in-person meeting with financial institution officials, review numerous pages of disclosure materials, and complete and sign several enrollment forms. In addition, government regulations sometimes impose requirements on both the customer and the financial institution that make the enrollment process even more complicated. Accordingly, there is a need to provide methods and apparatuses that improve over the conventional, paper-based processes through which consumers enroll in financial services.